


Rekindled Flame

by Vavalicious



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, French Kissing, Groping, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Romance, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vavalicious/pseuds/Vavalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! In modern day Magnolia, Lucy and Gray's relationship was going down hill and felt that it was better to just break it off and move on with their lives. What good has it done for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rekindled Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail rightfully belongs to the wonder Mashima :)
> 
> Note: This fanfiction is also posted by me on Fanfiction.net under animefreakculicious

Rekindled Flame

It was an early day in Magnolia, but this time was busy with traffic; cars, buses, bicycles and people who flocked the streets. All this commotion was because summer had finally begun, so everyone in and out of the city traveled and partied. Within this crowd, a cell phone went off catching the one person in the crowd's attention. This person had long flowing strawberry blonde hair, chestnut coloured eyes, a petite face, and an hourglass shaped body. This woman felt the phone vibrating against her hip and pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hello?" she answered. On the other side of the line was a man in another part of town, who had spiky, black hair, teal eyes, and a well toned body. He also had a voice that could make most girls swoon.

"Hey Lucy, where on Earth are you?" He asked anxiously.

"I'm near the plaza mall, where are you?" she responded with the same irritation.

"The plaza? Why are you by the plaza?"

"Because someone told me they'd be here."

There was a little pause then Gray answered, "No, I never said plaza mall, I said to meet me at the bazaar. You must have gotten confused," he corrected. He heard her sigh then spoke again. "Oh well, by the time you get here the show YOU wanted to see will be over. Let's meet up somewhere else."

"Fine, let's meet at a park," she suggested, but quickly heard him say,

"No, too many people." Gray was never too fond of crowds; he'd try to avoid them whenever he could.

"Then where do we meet Gray?" she requested quite annoyed.

"Just meet me at Sunset Café, sounds good?"

"Yeah, whatever," she replied then hung up without saying so much as a, "see you soon."

The couple sat in the café quietly drinking their beverages. Lucy was drinking an iced coffee while Gray sipped a cup of French Vanilla cappuccino. When they met up, they simply nodded with half smiles to one another then entered the café side-by-side. Long ago they'd greet each other with a kiss or two, and hold hands before entering anywhere. They were inseparable. Nowadays, they couldn't even say a proper hello. They've been dating a little over two years and their relationship has gotten taut. They didn't know how or why, it just gradually became more aggravating. This was not what they were expecting.

"Well this was a frustrating morning," the blonde finally spoke.

"You're telling me? You were the one who mixed up the two places," he snorted taking another sip.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry about that, too early in the morning for me, I suppose," she said rolling her eyes and taking a sip as well. They went quiet again. Only the sounds of music and other people chatting filled the silence between them. They finished their drinks and headed out the café. They walked wherever their feet took them with a few words here and there. They trekked like this for some time, but they managed to watch a few street performers, a couple of free outdoor concerts and walked along the port. Evening came, and the sun began to set. Finally, Lucy stalled in front of him.

"Gray, what are we doing?" she asked deafening the silence between them.

"Heh, clearly we're walking Lucy."

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant what's wrong with us? We barely talk nowadays, we're always arguing, there's less physical contact, we don't even say, "I love you," anymore," she clarified.

He shrugged before saying, "I don't know, I guess we're just not feeling it anymore."

Silence filled the air once more, but this silence was no ordinary silence. The sudden silence was the realization of both people. It was shocking them. They both faced the ground unable to look at each other. Lucy thought over his response, thinking that it was impossible that she felt that way, she glanced up at him and said in a shaky voice,

"Can we kiss?" She needed to test this properly. He raised his head to look down at her; he understood why she asked for this and nodded. There was much hesitation coming in close quarters of each other, but they went in for it. Their faces were slowly closing the gap, their lips almost touching, but they paused. This felt forced and they knew it. Lucy pulled away from him and sighed.

"We should stop," she spoke. "Wanting to be kissed should feel natural, not forced." She could feel her emotions rising, but tried holding them back. Gray's eyes softened and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Lucy," he whispered tightening the hug.

"I'm sorry too, Gray," and she felt her tears falling down her cheeks. His left hand stroked her head delicately as she whimpered into his chest. They remained that way for a while until Lucy decided it was time to let go. "I think it's best that we go our separate ways from now on. There's no use forcing ourselves to stay this way. You deserve better," she suggested while wiping away the remaining tears.

The man's heart began to accelerate as his body started to feel cold. Despite knowing that this was coming, hearing her say those words cut him like a knife. "Y-you're," he stuttered then cleared his throat. "You're sure about this Lucy?"

She gaped into his eyes and asked, "Do you want to keep this going?" The man in front of her swallowed and tried to form words, but they were lost. "Exactly, I'm probably not what you need. I'll only be in your way."

He felt tears of his own coming up. "But-" she placed a finger to his lips to finish what she was saying.

"Life will be easier for us if we just let go." She smiled the best she could and held his hands. "You'll probably still be on mind for a while, but I know it's for the best." Fresh tears reappeared as she shook and the hands she was holding were also shaking. "Don't fret. You'll be fine, you'll go on to fulfill your dreams and be happy," she assured, releasing one of his hands so she could place her free one on his cheek, her thumb wiping a tear drop that fell.

Gray took his free hand to put it on top of the one resting on his cheek. "You will too," he responded, his eyes never leaving hers.

"And most of all you'll find someone better," they both harmonized surprising each other. They stood there for a moment longer then the blonde pulled away.

"I better get going, I'll see you-" her sentence broke. She just almost instinctively promised to see him later. That wouldn't happen anymore. More and more tears continued to fall; she could feel herself tearing apart.

"Lucy," he called softly, patting her head gently. "I will always lo—"

She cut him off again and backed away much further from him putting her hands up in front of her. "Don't say it! Please don't say it; you couldn't say it many times before don't push yourself to say it now. It's a little too late for that. I'm gonna go, goodbye Gray. Take care of yourself, okay?" She forced a smile one last time, her tears still streaming down her face then turned away from him walking in the direction of her home.

"Lucy!" He called loudly, watching the blonde turning her back on him and walking away. With respect, she stood there, their distant visible, and she slightly turned to look back at him. "Goodbye may seem forever. Farewell is like the end, but in my heart is the memory and there you will always be." He stared at her waiting for a reaction and there it was.

"You idiot!" she cried, bursting out into a sob, turned away and ran. If an audience had observed their scene, they would think she was nuts for name calling him after saying such a sweet goodbye, but he understood why she reacted that way, and didn't expect any less. Those words were not his own. He had just quoted one of her favourite Disney movies, "The Fox and the Hound." He wasn't much of a fan of the movie, and she knew that, yet he went and quoted one of the saddest goodbye scenes in Disney history. He had always thought the easiest way for someone to leave was to make them hate him a little. It was better for her to think of him as a jerk, it would make her letting him go that much easier. He stood there watching until she was officially out of site; turned away then began to leave. However, something to the right caught his eyes. It was the Twilight Bar; he heaved a heavy sigh then entered.

Exactly a year had passed since their separation and they had moved on with their lives as they expected. Lucy was dating another lover, and his name was Loke. He was quite the looker too; he had an unusual, but intriguing hair colour. It was orange, spiky and was almost shaped like a lion's mane, but much shorter. His hazel eyes were often accessorized with thin framed azure-tinted sunglasses. Even though he appeared to be quite tall, he was actually about a couple inches taller than Lucy. He was quirky, witty and very flirtatious. The flirtatious part is what got him in trouble with Lucy. He would constantly flirt with her, but would also flatter others young ladies as well. He would never make moves on them though, he was still quite loyal to her and he does treat her with the utmost respect, but it was definitely a change from her previous boyfriend.

Gray had found a new lover as well, or more accurately, the lover found him. This lovely young lady was slender, but shapely. She had dark blue eyes, and pale skin, but what was most unique with her physical appearance was her long, flowing blue hair which lightly curled up at the ends. She was quite beautiful and had a big heart; a very big heart. She had met Gray where they worked and she had fallen for him hard and fast. It took him a long while to finally decide to give her a shot, it was time for him to officially move on from his previous girlfriend and he did. This person he was dating was named, Juvia. She was a foreigner who flew in from France to study abroad in this country. So her accent was still present, and she had this strange habit of speaking in third person. Gray loved her, but her love was grander than his and at times was a little too much for him to handle. She disliked being apart from him even if he decided to go to the store to buy a few male items. She had to accompany him everywhere. As a person who preferred a little distant from time to time, this constant attention was really stressing.

Both couples were taking a stroll through the crowd in Magnolia South Gate Park at the same time. Lucy and Loke watched the magic act enjoying the liveliness of the crowd. Lucy's left ear picked up the sound of a familiar voice complaining about the area being too crowded. Automatically, she turned to the voice. The owner of the voice was not directly beside her, but three people away. She spotted the spiky, black hair and didn't need anything else to confirm who it was. She bent backwards a bit to get a proper view of her ex and it indeed was him. He hadn't noticed her; he was looking over at the heads surrounding him. What caught Lucy's eyes was the young woman wrapped around his arm looking up at him with concern.

"Lucy?" Loke called, poking her shoulder. She quickly straightened out and glanced at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but I think I've had enough over here. Let's go somewhere else please," she answered then quickly left his side.

"Lucy, wait up!" he responded chasing after her through the crowd.

"Huh?" Gray heard the call, the name that haunted him. Everytime he heard it, he couldn't help, but quickly glance at the person who carried the same name. There were a number of people with it and not one of them was her. Why would it matter to him if it was her? It's not like he had anything to do with her, but he couldn't stop himself. This time was no exception; he zipped to his right and caught a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair pushing its way through the crowd. "No, it couldn't be," he whispered. Instinctively, his mind and body told him to follow, but before he could move, someone with orange hair blocked his view. The person who continued to call for her caused him to lose sight of her.

"Gray-sama, what it is?" the blunette asked, noticing his vision wasn't focused on the act in front of him, but to his right and it appeared to be occupying him.

He blinked, snapping himself out of it and turned to her. "N-nothing, thought I recognized someone. Anyway, why do you keep referring to me like I'm so sort of prince or something? I'm not," he stated.

She gave him a bright smile. "You're a prince to Juvia." Her response reminded Gray of someone. He remembered a time he would refer to Lucy as princess and she would also get annoyed wondering why he would call her that, but his response was the same as Juvia's. He couldn't help but smile a little at the memory. To Juvia, she believed Gray was smiling at her so hugged him tighter. "Let's go."

It was another day and Gray took Juvia out to one of the best cake shops in town. It was the Magnolia Cake Shop. It was a place one could order for occasions or one could simply sit there to eat cake and other pastries. The young man wasn't the biggest cake fan, but he did it for Juvia. There was a woman with scarlet hair demanding for more strawberry cheesecakes which she had previously finished off while the guy next to her, presumably her boyfriend with blue, spiky hair tried calming her down. Now, one would think that was the weird attraction, but no, what was more strange was when Lucy arrived through the door with one of Gray's oldest friends from high school, Loke. Gray had introduced Juvia as Loke came over to say hello and introduced Lucy, stating that she was his girlfriend. Anyone who knew Gray and Lucy's past would understand the amount of shock Gray had. Out of all people in the world she was dating, it had to be one of his friends. Lucy had no idea this was one of his friends of course, it just happened. Obviously, there was jealousy emitting from the two, they hoped for the best in each other's love life, but it was a lot easier not being able to see them with someone else.

That crazy day was over, and that was the last time they bumped into one another. Life continued on for both of them, but it wasn't all rainbows and butterflies. Lucy had finally graduated from her Creative Writing program in university and was on her way to pursue her lifelong career in writing. Even though her educational life was going well, her love life was rocky. She was in and out of relationships; she dated Loke for a while, but then wasn't feeling it with him anymore and broke up with him. She then dated someone named Hibiki, he was blonde like her, and apparently one of the hottest males in town, but he didn't satisfy her either. Finally, she found someone amazing, someone she really adored and his name was Natsu. She had met him in one of her college classes and they became great friends. He was a mysterious fellow, and had this childish-like character, but would get serious whenever he needed to be. He was also handsome and friendly. What stood him out the most was his salmon, spiky hair. What was with her and dating men with spiky hair? Anyway, his hair colour was quite unusual and according to him, he was born with it, that was just one of the reasons why he was so mysterious and it attracted her. Eventually, the two fell in love and began dating. They've dated for a little over 2 years, about the same amount of time she and Gray dated. As luck would have it, their relationship ended unexpectedly. Natsu was able to sense that something was off with his girlfriend all throughout their relationship. He would notice her spacing out very often and at night would mumble someone named Gray in her sleep. He eventually figured it was a person, but at first thought she was dreaming about the colour, however, she had said something like she missed him. One day he came upfront about it and found out that Gray was one of her exes, her first love. Realizing that he wasn't the only one she loved; he couldn't accept that and decided it was time to break it off with her. He wasn't mean about it though, he thought it was best for her. He had done it for her sake. She was in no position to date anyone if she wasn't over her old lover. She cried over their break-up for quite some time, they decided to stay friends, but they of course were not as close as how they started and it wasn't like he could cheer her up. She was wandering around bitterly. Upset at herself and also upset at Gray. Why couldn't she let go of him? He was ruining her life.

Gray's life after bumping into Lucy in the cake shop was not so great either. He was constantly in and out of jobs. He didn't get fired from any of them, he was in fact very efficient when he worked, he would get promoted quite quickly, but the problem was boredom. The job he'd work at would eventually bore him and he would quit. They were not filling a void he had inside him. His love life was not like Lucy's; he only dated Juvia and they've dated longer than when he was with her, but she just wasn't satisfying him. Their relationship was stale and most of them time it was more one-sided. Eventually, Juvia had had enough and finally broke it off and ran off with someone who appreciated her better, his name was Lyon. Someone Gray also knew. Gray wasn't sour over the break-up, he thought she deserved better than him anyway. Lyon appeared to love her a lot more than he was able to, so why keep her?

Both Lucy and Gray were alone; it had been a long 6 years since their break-up and neither life of theirs were getting any better, but in fact worse than they had hoped for. They had found themselves at bars, Gray mostly. They knew it wasn't healthy, but the drink helped to temporarily suppress the pain. One fateful night, both Gray and Lucy were both in the Twilight Bar. They were sitting at the wide bar table drinking away. They were not next to one another, but a couple seats apart from each other. No one was between them, but they hadn't glanced at one another accidentally, they were too focused of what was in front of them.

Lucy set her glass down, asking for another. While waiting, she glanced to her right taking a look at the people around her then she turned to her left where Gray sat drinking down his glass, but before she could glance that way a man came at her side blocking the view.

He said, "Make that one on me."

She groaned, turning away from him clearly not in the mood to deal with strange men looking for playmates. This was a bar, what would she have expected? She was alone and being alone somehow automatically made men think she was sitting there waiting for them to come up. She did not have the chance to decline his offer, because he quickly paid for her. He sat down and observed her making her cringe a little. She didn't bother thanking him, hoping that her rudeness would push him away, but of course he still sat there. She tried ignoring him the best she could by not answering his compliments and never glancing at him.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked still trying his best to woo her. This was the first time in a while that she glanced at him, but she only turned to decline. The more she denied him, the more attracted he was to her. "My my, you have lovely eyes. You don't have to be shy you know."

"Oh, I'm not shy. I just don't want you," she truthfully and coldly responded. She wasn't going to beat around the bush like she usually did in situations like these. She turned away to continue drinking, but could hear him chuckling to her surprise.

"A truthful lady, aren't you? That's quite attractive." He set his hand against her arm, unwanted, and began to rub it down to her elbow.

He was not attractive, not in the least. As soon as she felt his touch on her, a negative zap ran through her body and she snapped, "Leave me alone!" She pulled her arm away and got up to leave. She heard him chuckle again, and he inappropriately groped her bottom. She grabbed the rest of her drink and dumped it on top of him saying, "Jerk," then moved away from the perverted man.

Gray heard the commotion beside him and watched the blonde being followed by the man she had just soaked with booze. He knew this wasn't going to end well, and immediately got up to help her.

Lucy didn't notice the man following her out of the bar until she felt him grab her arm again, more forcefully than before. "You bitch!" he cursed, moving his hand to her shoulder to pin her against the stone wall of the bar. "You think you're gonna get away just like that?"

"Ow!" She then gasped and stared up at the man above her as he pushed her against the wall harder and winced. "Let go of me!" She demanded, struggling against his grip.

"Not yet sweet cheeks, you deserve a little punishment for what you did. I was only being nice to you and you decide to act like a total bitch!" He was yelling and cursing loudly in her ears and she shut her eyes in reaction to it.

"Someone…ugh! Help me," she begged, feeling him pin her tighter and tighter.

"Shut up!" He barked raising his hand to slap her face, but a hand grabbed his before he could make the move. "Huh?"

"I think it's about time you leave the lady alone, don't you think? If I recall, you were the one coming on to her like she wanted you, but I remember her clearly saying she didn't want you. Men like you sicken me," the voice of her savior spoke. The perverted man turned to face the intruder to fall upon a man with spiky, raven hair scowling at him.

"Fuck off!" he cursed, turning to him completely to punch him, but Gray dodged and countered with a punch to his stomach, causing him to gasp and fall over.

Lucy was able to get a good look at her rescuer, gasped, and froze. She watched him fighting off the man until he ran off with his tail between his legs. Finally, she found the courage to speak, and her first word was a name. "Gray?"

The said man watched the man run off then heard his name remembering the person he saved, but wasn't expecting to hear his name. He faced her and his face displayed the same shock she had. "L-Lucy, that was you?" They both stood there for a minute or two just in shock at what fate had brought them. Gray found his words and cleared his throat. "Looks like you managed to get yourself into some trouble. What are you doing around here anyway? And alone? I thought you disliked bars for these kinds of reasons."

She calmed down a little and gave him a shrug. "I don't know, I was lost I suppose."

"Lost? What do you mean lost?"

She shook her head and said, "Forget it, it's complicated. How have you been?"

"I'm no stranger to complications, but whatever, I've been fine," he lied, pulling out a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it.

"You started smoking again," she commented. He was a light smoker before they dated, but she managed to get him to quit, but here he was smoking again.

"Yeah, just about 6 months ago," he shrugged taking a puff.

"Well clearly you aren't fine if you're resulting to smoking and drinking," she stated crossing her arms.

"I guess that goes for you too," he replied taking another puff. Lucy knew what he meant; she was drinking in a bar too which was unlike her, it only meant she wasn't doing so well off either. He glanced around at their surroundings and managed to smirk. "It's funny isn't it? This is the area you and I broke it off all those years ago."

She too glanced around and realized the familiar area then the memories came to her. "I still can't believe your last words to me were lines from the Fox and the Hound, which was pathetic."

"Not as pathetic as you running down the street crying like a little girl," he responded getting her to frown.

"Well, what do you expect? You broke my heart," she glared, pushing herself off the wall and walking around him.

"Really, I broke your heart? Who was the one who suggested it was better off to go our separate ways in the first place?" he maundered, turning after her.

She stopped and faced him. "Didn't you agree?"

"You never gave me the chance to answer, you just assumed I did."

"But, you went on telling me that life will get better for me and all that too."

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? You were so eager to let go. Did it make sense for me to keep fighting for you?"

"You couldn't say you loved me!" she reminded, her voice getting louder. His voice picked up as well as he said,

"You cut me off, do you remember that?" They were in each other's faces, spewing venom left and right. "Do you also remember how you promised that my life would be flourishing with success once we moved on from each other?"

"Of course, and you promised the same for me. Guess what? I've graduated from university and finished writing my first novel; I'm waiting for a response from my publishers,"

"Well, isn't that fantastic for you? I guess you really are doing better off," he congratulated giving her a slow clap after chucking away the butt of the cigarette.

"That's what you think, I've been dumped by an awesome man and it is all because you."

"And how was that my fault?" he wondered glaring at her.

"Because all I could ever think of was you!" She admitted loudly. A moment of silence fell between them then he responded.

"Well, isn't that just peachy," he started with great sarcasm in his voice. "You weren't able to let me go."

"You were the worst thing that has ever happened to me!" she snapped not turning her anger-filled eyes from his.

"Guess what princess; you were mine too!"

Both man and woman stood there in silence with frightful glowers that could kill, but what happened next would surprise anyone watching the action unfolding. In unison, Gray and Lucy crashed their lips together with a fiery passion. Their kiss was prolonging and aggressive. Gray's hands had already cupped her jaw, keeping her from moving away if she dared to, but she had no intention of backing away. She gripped his shirt over his chest begging for more and that she got. Their faces were red and loud moaning slipped out from them as their tongues collided and danced a dirty tango. 6 years of separation was swallowed up as they continued to aggressively make-out with each other, but they wanted more, needed more of each other.

Gray pulled away from her and they both gulped down much needed air then he gripped her hand and ran down the street. She knew the direction he was bringing her and hastily followed, even if he wasn't holding her hand she would keep up. They reached the destination they craved, and they busted through the door of Gray's apartment. It was the closest place near the area they left. They never said a word to each other, but continued their act as soon as he shut the door behind him with his foot. She passed a hand over his shoulder to lock it, but never breaking their kiss. Once that was done, they broke for some air and began to take off each other's clothes. Lucy eagerly kicked off her heels and pulled his shirt over his head then headed for his belt buckle. Gray also kicked off his shoes then waited until his shirt was pulled over and quickly took hers away as well as her bra and pulled her into another kiss. He felt her hands already slipping off his pants then grip his back since she couldn't push the rest off. Keeping her in his arms, he walked with her until he stepped out of the pants he wore, but he didn't stop there, he continued to lead her to his room. Not reaching there yet, his hands crept around her lower back and began to slowly pull down her skirt. It slipped down to her feet and she clumsily tripped as she walked backwards, but she hardly noticed because he had caught her and pulled her up over his hips, her legs wrapping around them. His lower arms under her bottom kept her up from sliding down and then carried her to his room, their lips parting away only for air.

Before he set her down on his bed, he kept her into the air to relish the position he had her in. Her breasts rubbed up and down against his chest as they made out. In a few quick movements, her back touched the sheets and pillows of his unmade bed. He left her lips for her neck and got to work.

"Ugh…" she moaned feeling his lips suck the spot between the base of her neck and collarbone, her arms hugging his back tightly. She shifted her head as he moved to the other side and this time sucked a spot under her jaw line causing her to moan even louder. She hardly moved in order to feel every sensation he was giving to her most sensitive areas. He never forgot them. "Gra—" he hushed her by sealing her mouth with his once again, his tongue thrusting in and out of her oral cavity. His hand slithered down much like a snake from her throat, between her breasts in which he squeezed enthusiastically causing her to jolt then relax as he let go to continue venturing down her body. He passed over her navel then hips and finally reaching the top of her panty. His fingers found their way under the fabric and two of his longest fingers crept into her womanhood. She broke away from his lips to let out a wail, her face facing upwards at the ceiling.

Gray's index finger dug through her further and began to delicately probe her observing her reactions. She squirmed under him in delight and tightened the walls around his fingers. His middle finger then gradually fit through her tight space causing her to yelp and dug her fingers into his back and moistened his intruding fingers. He smirked as she panted heavily feeling himself circle inside causing her to exude more moisture. As his other hand came down to her panty, he pulled out of her and wrapped his fingers on both sides and began to glide them off. She kicked them off the bed when they reached her feet and got her hands to pull down his boxers. Gray rocked his hips so his remaining article came down and he too kicked them off his bed.

Before he could do anything else to her, she quickly grabbed his dangling appendage and gripped it tightly causing him to push off her to groan; her hand already moving up and down his shaft. His back arched letting her please his aching member. She could feel his length moisten and accelerated her speed. "Dammit!" he cursed in excitement, he grabbed her causing her to release him and flipped her over so that way he was on his back and she on top of him begging her to continue.

She caught on to his plans, and gripped his penis again then got to work accelerating even harder than before. He grunted and gripped the sheets firmly, his member releasing fluids.

She let go of his erection and before he could say anything about it, she this time bent over and captured his mouth. He opened his eyes in surprise, and felt her moving her tongue inside him; he relaxed and placed a hand on her cheek and the other on her lower back. Their kiss was slower, but filled with much more love. A love they thought they lost all those years ago. They broke away to breathe and gaped into one another.

"Gray…" she whispered.

"Lucy…" he replied and went in for another smooth kiss. The kiss didn't last as long, but Lucy continued giving him several pecks along his neck and then nibbled at his earlobes as he embraced her body. They've had sexual encounters with their previous lovers, but none felt quite like this. They were reconnecting. Gray gripped her bottom and pulled it over his member pleading to have him fill her. She did not refuse and felt herself straddling over him, as soon as she did; his raging penis began to enter almost immediately. She pushed down and a loud cry erupted from both of them. She sat up straight and began to ride against his appendage in slow and steady pace. They wanted this to be like their very first time they've ever had sex with one another. This time, of course, they were no longer virgins.

"Ugh!" they both sounded working together effectively. Lucy gripped above his hips and continued to thrust as Gray squeezed in her tightening walls slowly, only having the top of his penis inside her. He pulled out a little in order to lubricate more of his penis with their natural essences then placed his hands on either side of her hips and pulled her further down, so more of his buddy could enter. Her eyes squinted feeling him slowly fill her. She bent over placing her forehead on his, her hands grasping his cheeks as his arms hugged her back and they bucked under each other. Their noses touched then lips found one another their teeth tugging the other softly then went in for a deep sloppy kiss. A string of drool appeared as they broke away in a gasp feeling each other moving faster. Lucy yelped feeling his penis completely enter thrusting at her core. She pushed herself up, gripping his shoulders and thrust her hips forward making their dance better. Gray held her waist again and pulled her hips harder so that way he could really get her screaming.

"Gray!" She cried, sitting up again and bucking over him even quicker, her cries along with his echoing throughout his room. "Ugh…yes…"

"You're mine, Lucy," he reinforced thrusting faster getting her to cry more.

"I…am… never… letting you… go… again, Gray…" she promised between her moans and cries. She too moved along with his speed pushing down harder against his shaft, getting him to cry out.

Their danced continued with loud groans and a cry for each other until finally with a pop they both screamed and released their fluids sending them into a fit of euphoria. They were filled with a new love which sealed the emptiness they've kept for all these years. Lucy pulled out of him and fell on top of his body panting and wheezing. Gray's hands were sprawled across the bed as the beauty rested on top of him. He then wiped sweat from his brow and hugged her.

"Am I still the worst thing that has ever happened to you?" He asked. She looked up at him with her chestnut eyes that he's missed staring into.

"Yes, yes you are," she smiled and he pulled her into a soft kiss.

"I love you so much Lucy," he declared stroking her cheek, brushing away strands of hair so he could admire the beauty of her face.

"I love you too Gray, there was no one else out there who meant so much to me than you. You were always the better person destined for me," she admitted tickling his chest.

His hands captured her cheeks and he stared deeper into her. "I'm sorry for not being able to appreciate the person in front me, I almost lost you forever. I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't have you in my arms again. I've missed you so much."

She felt the butterflies flapping around in her gut as he said that then found herself kissing him, she broke away with a smile and said, "I think we've got a lot of catching up to do. Why don't we go for another round?"

He smirked deviously and groped her bottom readily. "I was just going to suggest that."

Their night rekindled the flame, and they both new from then on that their life together would bring nothing but sheer bliss.

  



End file.
